Track Star
by The Cheshire Puss
Summary: Wally West, known as Kid Flash by the members of his school's track team, has always loved Track. But a new reason to love it just showed up, and that new reason happens to be the most intruiging thing he's ever seen. AU Kid Flash/Jinx


"Track Star"

A Kid Flash and Jinx Story

* * *

"Hey!"

Wally West, turned, using his hand to move his red-orange hair and shade his bright blue eyes from the sun, "Hey, guys," he responded, standing from his crouch as they approached.

"Girl's tryouts today," the first boy, Roy Harper noted, a lecherous grin on his face as he stretched luxuriously, causing the girls running their warm ups to stare and giggle upon noticing the muscles in his chest.

Ice blue eyes, belonging to none other than Richard Grayson, rolled skyward as his hand shot out and made sharp contact with the back of Roy's head, "Stop that."

Roy rubbed at the spot where Richard had hit him, "Well, excuse me _Dick_." Richard's eyes narrowed at the use of the nickname, but Roy continued, "Not all of us have tall, gorgeous, athletic, tanned, red-headed, green-eyed girlfriends to satisfy our needs… s'not a crime to look…"

Wally rolled his eyes, a knowing grin on his face.

Richard flushed, his hand making contact with the back of Roy's head once more, "Well maybe you'd have a tall, athletic, not as tanned, but still gorgeous, brunette hanging off your arm now, if you weren't such a leech."

"Ow! Why'd you hit me that time?" Roy whimpered, rubbing the three lumps on the back of his head.

The boy shrugged, blue eyes glinting, "I wanted to hear the hollow sound it makes."

"Nice one." The boy who'd spoken smirked slightly as he made his way over to the rest of the guys, slender hands entangled in his dark hair as he pulled it back into a low ponytail.

"Shut up, Garth." Roy pouted, tugging, dejectedly, at his track shorts.

Garth just chuckled, dark eyes sparkling with mirth, "Oh, speaking of Jade, have you seen the new girl she's been escorting?"

Richard nodded, Roy smirked.

"Yeah, I've seen her." Roy licked his lips, then closed his eyes, as if remembering, "She's a pretty little thing. Really slim and pale, with legs up to here…pretty face too…"

Wally cocked his head to the side as he pulled his arm up, stretching, "I haven't seen her."

"Well… she's…" Garth paused, stretching up slightly on his toes to look, and then a look of surprise flashed across his face, "She's talking to the track coach now."

Wally stopped, mid stretch, "Where?" he craned his neck to look, but only saw the door to the girl's locker room slam shut.

"Missed her," Richard muttered, bending over and reaching for his ankles, "but maybe she's trying out, you can see her then."

* * *

Wally flopped back on the grass, staring up at the bright blue sky.

Earlier, he and the rest of the boy's track team had gathered in the center of the grassy field on the inside of the track like they did every year to watch girl's tryouts and now, it was almost over.

The last event of the day was the High Jump.

"How many more?" Wally moaned, rolling over onto his stomach, his face on the ground as well, the smell of turf in his nostrils.

Even though he couldn't see him, Wally was pretty sure Richard had rolled his eyes, "Two. The bar's as high as it'll go…"

The boys watched as Kory, Richard's girlfriend, took a running start and cleared the bar without so much as a flinch, landing gracefully on the pit, smiling.

"Correction," Roy muttered, "just one."

Garth nodded, "It's the new girl."

Wally shot up, eyes wide and found himself staring.

She was stunning. Her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and it shimmered in the sunlight, pink streaks becoming even more profound. She had a slim body and a heart shaped face, with full, pink lips and pale, almost gray, skin. Her eyes were a bright fuchsia, obviously contacts and she was wearing a simple dark purple shirt, a pair of black and purple Nike shorts, a pair of knee-high purple and black striped socks that made her long legs seem even longer and a pair of purple tennis shoes.

An angel.

The angel began to jog in place, eyes closing peacefully, and then, without warning, she took off. Her legs moving so steadily, so smoothly, she might as well have been floating above the ground, as she sped towards the 6 foot bar, never skipping a beat.

And when she finally jumped, body twisting beautifully, almost unnaturally in midair, time seemed to slow down as he watched her tilt her head back as she floated gracefully over the bar, then kick her legs up right before they came in contact with it, then she hit the mat and his stupor was broken.

She stood and hopped from the mat. The coach rushed over and grabbed her hand, shaking it, "That was wonderful! Amazing!" their coach gushed, "You might even be the next Track Star!"

The girl used her free hand to brush a lock of pink hair away from her face as she accepted the compliment, warily.

She turned and blinked when their eyes met, orbs of pink capturing pools of blue.

He grinned slightly and lifted a hand to wave. She gave a barely perceptible smile as a light blush dusted her cheeks, then as if she realized she was doing something wrong, she turned back to the coach.

Wally smiled, goofily, dazed as he stood and followed his friends to the locker room. He was in love.

And he didn't even know the Track Star's name.

* * *

**I know, I know. This story's already been posted on this website, but it was me who posted it the first time. I'm posting it again, from a different account because, as ashamed as I am to admit this, I no longer have access to that account (I forgot the password, heh).**

**Anyway, enjoy (again)!**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
